High School Drama
by Vamp3004
Summary: The Getbackers are going to school. Lots of different nonyaoi relationships here and of course the required JxK shoninai relationship. There IS an OC warning for this story.


_**Disclaimer:** This fan fiction is rated OT for strong language, drug references and mild sexual content. There is also an OC warning. I do not own any part of the Get Backers universe, so please please PLEASE don't sue me._

"Damn it Ginji get your freshman ass back here with my notes!" Ban raced after his young friend in a vain attempt to recover his notes for Algebra II, which was his second (and next) period class. Ginji, a track team start, left his junior friend in the dust, yelling over his shoulder, "But Ban! I have a test next period!"

"Your test is in Algebra I you idiot!" Ban gave up. He aws fast, but he really didn't feel like exerting himself this early in the day. He turned away, his head filled with thoughts of how this would affect his reputation. Politics were everything in Fukama High, and a junior getting his notes stolen by a freshman would be all over the school by lunch. _I guess I should start looking for Kurodou. Christ that sophomore is creepy, but he is in my class, and usually takes enough notes that I doubt even that dumbass Emishi could fail. _Lost in thought as he was, Ban did not see the freshman until he had slammed into the kid, knocking him on the floor and sending his books sprawling.

The youth glared at Ban with an intensity only a newcomer to Fukama High would dare give an upperclassman. "Watch it asshole!" The freshman's voice conveyed nothing but contempt, and a crowd began to gather, knowing what happened to stupid, insolent freshmen.

Ban kicked the kid in the ribs, hard. "Watch your mouth freshie, I've had enough bullshit from your kind today, and it ain't even third period yet."

The freshman stood and looked Ban straight in the eyes, something even the seniors and a few of the more competent teachers tried to avoid. Those eyes, there was something about them that made Ban's flesh crawl like he had maggots in his veins. Then it happened. The freshman's eyes flashed yellow, only for a moment, but in that moment Ban was hurled backwards into the wall of lockers. Laughter erupted, including Ban's. So, this kid was one of those like Ginji and him, students with special abilities.

"That's it freshie," Ban sneered. He moved with the liquid, lightning speed for which he was famous, and drew his right fist back to slam into the kid's stomach. In the millisecond before it did, however, a white-gloved hand caught it.

"Dearest Ban," Kurodou Akabane said smoothly, smiling, "surely you weren't about to strike out at an innocent freshman."

_Fuck,_ Ban thought, _I found him, but I doubt I'll be getting those notes anytime soon._ "Of course not Kurodou," Ban lied through his teeth, and Akabane knew it, "I was just, uh, helping him with his books."

Akabane turned, his long black hair swishing in Ban's face as he did so. "He seems to have managed that on his own. Run along Sobren, your class starts soon and freshmen don't often get off on tardiness."

Ban scowled, he wasn't done with the freshie, not yet anyway. "Hey, Kurodou, do you have your notes for Algebra II? Ginji took mine and made off with 'em."

Akabane smiled and laughed, "Why certainly Ban, I'll let you see them when we get to class."

_There's that at least,_ Ban thought as he headed off to Mr. Mayaka's Algebra II class. He was pissed off already, and there were still two more periods before lunch. At least Hevn was in his science class; that would cheer him up, provided she didn't catch him looking.

While all this was going on, Ginji was fretting over his test. Mr. Nigami was a stickler for what the brain knew, and did not permit the use of calculators during the test, much to Ginji's dismay. He remembered something Ban had said to him about the notes, but he couldn't remember. Instead, he simply sat in his desk scratching his head trying to remember. _"Your test is in Algebra I you idiot!" That's what Ban said. But aren't these notes. . . ._ Then Ginji remembered, Ban was in Algebra II, a junior class. His notes weren't about to help Ginji on this test. "Oh no. . . ." Ginji was worried now, he was terrible at math. Looking about for fellow freshmen in his class, he spotted Madoka. She was a sweet girl, but she was blind in one eye. He had heard she was very good with a violin, but he knew first hand that she was very smart, and would certainly help him.

Smiling, he pulled out a sheet of notebook paper, and with his pen wrote, Madoka, what's the answer to number 6? He took the utmost care in passing the note, but Mr. Nigami was like a hawk. "Mr. Amano, what is so important in that note that you must interrupt Madoka's testing?" Ginji winced, and he wondered what Ban would do in a case like this.

Ironically enough, Ban was toying with the idea of having a bit of fun with his asshole Algebra II teacher. The bastard was an absolute stickler for order and peace, any disturbance in his class was harshly punished. Then he had it. _Oh,_ Ban thought,_ this'll be fun._ Raising his hand, pretending to have a question about the problem on the board, he succeeded in making Nigami look in his eyes. That one, single instant was all he needed. He smiled as his teacher had a vision of Ban and his classmates running wild, throwing papers, fighting, all sorts of things. The man began to have a nervous breakdown, and the entire class was roaring with delight, while the teacher thought they were just roaring. Finally, the minute was almost up, and Ban stood, took the lighter and pack of smokes out of his pocket, and lit one up right there in school. "Have any pleasant dreams lately Mr. Nigami?"

Unfortunately, his lighter set off the sprinkler system, and drenched the school. Even better.


End file.
